Ran Jyuusan
Ran Jyuusan (藍 十三 Ran Jyūsan), known as Princess Jyuusan (十三姬, Jyuusan-hime), is the half-sister of the five Ran brothers and the former Chief Lady-In-Waiting and she is now serving in the military. Appearance Jyuusan closely resembles Kou Shuurei although her chest is larger (which was pointed out by Shin Suou and Seiran). Personality & Characteristics Princess Jyuusan'' was raised by her mother's family, the Shiba clan, who trained her both as a fighter and as a princess. She was given the childhood nickname of '''Hotaru' (蛍 ''firefly'') by Shiba Jin because she did not like her own name as it referred to her position among the siblings literally meaning the 13th princess. Plot The Shiba Clan head was in love with Princess Jyuusan's mother, who was his cousin, and later arranged for his cousin's murder out of bitterness. Shiba Jin was originally sent to assassinate her because Jyuusan had been the only witness but did not have the heart to do so. After witnessing the death of her mother, Jyuusan believed that he was a monster and said that he could only come close to her if he gave her his eyes. He cut one with his knife but she stopped him before he could cut the other one. Following this, they become close friends and he promised to marry her one day. When the Shiba clan leader attempted to rape Jyuusan, Jin murdered his own father to save her, despite the fact by doing so he has committed one of the "10 Unforgivable Crimes" which were punishable only by the death sentence. To save his life, Jyuusan went to the Ran estate and begged the Head of the Ran Clan, Ran Setsuna, to spare his life if she was able to climb her way through the mountain. She also agreed to follow Setsuna's orders. Setsuna eventually sends Jyuusan to the imperial capital as a potential bride for either Shi Ryuuki or Shi Seiran. Because of her resemblance to Kou Shuurei, the two women exchange places to avert an assassination plot from a rogue assassin. During this period, the two women become close friends. After Hyou Shusui resigns from the palace, Princess Jyuusan succeeds her as chief lady-in-waiting and is likely to become Ryuuki's consort if Shuurei continues to reject his proposal of marriage. Later at the end of the series, Jyuusan joined and became famed in the Military as a female fighter. Skills & Talents Fighting She is a talented fighter and has strong instincts, shown when she was able to take down a group of assassin by herself. Keen Intellect She is shown to be extremely cautious as she checked her food. She was even able to figure out the reason behind her coming to the palace even without being told. Sharp Instincts She has extremely sharp instincts as she was able to detect the presence of the assassins hiding above her room and could tell how many of them there were. Relationships Shiba Jin They were shown to have feelings for each other even when they were young. He was also her fiance before he murdered his father. Ran Shuuei Among the siblings, Shuuei gets along best with Jyuusan and deeply cares for her as a little sister. Ran Ryuuren Ryuuren shows signs of caring deeply for his sister, and even tries to play his flute once to cheer her up. Kou Shuurei She has a sister-like relationship with Shuurei and they became very close friends after Shuurei met her and became her decoy. Gallery jyuusan.jpg ran jyuusan2.jpg Princess Ran Jyuusan.png Jyusan and shuurei.png jyuusan and shuurei.png jyuusan evening.png princess jyuusan.jpg jyuusan confident.png ranjyuusan.png jyuusan laughing.png Notes *The literal meaning of her name is Thirteen (十三 jyuusan). References Category:Characters Category:Ran Clan Members Category:Female Characters